


Hang in there!  Blog style entry

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Today was one for the history books...   be strong!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Hang in there!  Blog style entry

Hello Friends,

I’m going to be real here… I went to bed very late last night because I was glued to the TV watching the results for Georgia. I knew on many levels what we stood to gain or lose; I gave up around 1 a.m. and fell asleep. Woke up this morning at 6 a.m. to get the day started. Turned on the news, got the current results in the Georgia election and wondered what today was going to bring. I called it shit show day. 

I figured we would see a variety of persons from Congress and Senate stand up there, waste time contesting the election knowing they were going to lose but feeling the need to kiss some ass and make a point. 

We got to Arizona, started listening to the speeches and that is when I had to redefine what shit show means. I have been alive for 11 presidential primaries, but didn’t care about them when I was a kid so… I guess 5 of those do not count LOL. I could not believe my eyes… I was totally glued to the television, reaching out to my sister telling her she needed to find a way to get news at work (which she did yay) and then to my sister-friend typing in rapid fire you need to turn on CNN right now… 

I am not sure what the end game was for that terrorist attack on the Capitol building. What did they gain by frightening 80-something year olds and having them race down a flight of stairs being held onto by the sparse amount of first responders? 

What did they gain, besides a jail sentence, by breaking into the Senate floor and taking selfies in VP Pence’s seat or in Nancy Pelosi’s office to do the same? 

We had teenager level pranks, fueled by a cult leader, that had deadly consequences. A young woman died, shot by what they were calling an active shooter, but now say a Capitol officer. I saw the video on Twitter. I saw when the bullet hit her, when her body fell, and the blood pooled around her. That woman was somebody’s wife and child, and I am a little irritated by people that are saying she was part of the problem, she deserved to die. Yes, she was part of the problem, but those that love her did not deserve to lose her life today.

What are we going to wake up to tomorrow? How many more are going to die overnight? How many are now occupying a metal bench in a jail cell? All to pacify a man that is not rational! I do not vote by party line, I vote for the best person for the job.

If you are a Trump supporter, I hope that you can see without his blinders on the devastation that he caused. I hope you really listened to that phone call over the weekend to hear what he wanted to do … you and I voted, we did our civic duty and to have votes changed to appease 1 man takes away from our birth right democratic process. 

I used to think that I needed to relax, tomorrow is another day, and we can get through this. How do I say that now when I know so many of us are without an income? How many of us lost our unemployment because of a shit fit being thrown and a paper not signed until it was 19 hours too later? Some are about to lose their homes; some of you have no food to eat or barely enough to eat. Many of us had to forego the holidays because we saw the handwriting on the wall.

Tomorrow is another day, we do have to hang on and hope for blue skies and greener pastures. Pray for a world with no Covid. I long for the day when it’s safe to resume our normal life. 

I have tried to lose myself in my writing, but there is not gratification in that with very little feedback from readers. I know some are losing themselves in the bottom of a bottle or just a deep depression. I want you to know that you are not alone, one of these tomorrows, it will be sunshine, rainbows and fluffy kitties again.

Until then……. Hang in there and find something positive in each day.

My positive for today is that my kitchen it incredibly clean and stayed that way for hours so far. LOL Small victories. What is your positive for today?


End file.
